wikihammer40kfandomcom_ca-20200214-history
Mans de Ferro
Les Mans de Ferro són una de les vint legions originàries que creà l'Emperador per dur a terme la Gran Croada, una gran campanya galàctica amb la finalitat de reconquerir i reconstruir l'Imperi de la Humanitat que s'havia perdut durant el període anomenat "La Vella Nit". La traició d'Horus i el conflicte posterior que desencadenà (L'Heretgia d'Horus) va significar l'escissió de les legions i el final de la Gran Croada. Història Orígens La Gran Croada L'Heretgia d'Horus Post-Heretgia d'Horus Accions notables La Gran Croada L'Heretgia d'Horus Post-Heretgia d'Horus * ###.M35 - Cisma de Moirae. * ###.M36 - Batalla de Thranx. ''' * '''001.M39 - 10ª Croada Negra. Los Manos de Hierro son derrotados por los Guerreros de Hierro en Medusa. * Batalla de Naemloch. * 751.M41 -''' '''Batalla d'Estaban III. * 765.M41 - Caiguda de Bromoch. * 779.M41 - Setge d'Agujamartillo. Tras una década de asedio ininterrumpido, la supuestamente indestructible fortaleza de Agujamartillo es doblegada finalmente por centuriones de asalto de los Manos de Hierro. Los defensores fueron exterminados hasta el último hombre, una purga que se alargó durante dos años después que los rebeldes declararan su rendición incondicional. * 802.M41 - Defensa de la Ciutat de Parathen. El campeón de los Devoradores de Mundos, Varlag el Carnicero, desafió a Kardan Stronos a un combate personal durante la defensa de Ciudad Parathen. Mientras Stronos calculaba la mejor manera de acabar con el traidor decidió omitir un disparo a la cabeza y decantarse por la vía del combate personal. Finalmente logró cortar la cabeza de Varlag con un único tajo del Hacha de Medusa. * 812.M41 - Purga de Contqual. 'Después de la corrupción del Gobernador planetario por fuerzas delCaos leales a Slaanesh, los Manos de Hierro se ven obligados a intervenir para destruir a las fuerzas caóticas. * '''836.M41 -' '''Massacres de Sant Cyllia. * 888.M41 - Campanya de l'Espasa Grial. '''Los Manos de Hierro y sus capítulos sucesores, los Garras de Bronce y los Garras Rojas libran una serie de batallas contra los Eldars. * '''900.M41 - Croada d'Acer. Kardan Stronos desplegó todo el poder de los capítulo de los Manos de Hierro y de los Garras de Bronce contra la Dinastía necrona del Rey Carmesí. En la dura batalla, Stronos se negó a caer ante un contraataque masivo de las fuerzas necronas y, en lugar de ello, fue capaz de liderar a la Compañía de Clan Garrsak e infligió un golpe mortal contra el Rey Carmesí que hizo tambalear toda la estructura de mando necrona. * 900.M41 - Batalla de Sehmnoch. * 910-911.M41 - Setge de Hypnoth. 'Los Manos de Hierro y los Desgarradores de Carne son incapaces de hacer frente ante las fuerzas necronas de Imotekh, El Señor de la Tormenta. * '''928.M41 -' '''Batalla de Tarrvorn. El Tecnomarine Aviren se abrió paso durante seis días a través de las junglas del planeta Tarrvorn eliminando a docenas de patrullas orkas con el objetivo de recuperar el Land Raider Ferrum Maximal, que había quedado dañado tras una dura batalla. * ¡Waaagh! Chobog: La marea piel verde fue atraída mediante tretas y trucos por los videntes del Mundo Astronave Varantha hasta las inmediaciones de las fortalezas de los Manos de Hierro en el planeta Taira-Shodan. La horda orka cayó sobre los marines espaciales en lugar de sobre los cercanos mundos exoditas y mundos imperiales, justo como habían planeado los videntes eldars. * 984.M41 -''' '''Extermini d'Adacore. El Venerable Dreadnought Bannus lideró una fuerza de choque compuesta por veinte dreadnoughts del Capítulo para purgar el mundo minero de Adacore después que unas excavaciones despertaran las dormidas fuerzas necronas del Líder Supremo Kepakh de la Dinastía Nihilakh. * 999.M41 - 13ª Croada Negra. Món natal i planetes d'influència Doctrina de combat Organització Naus conegudes. La Gran Croada L'Heretgia d'Horus Post-Heretgia d'Horus Creències Reliquies conegudes La llavor genètica Membres coneguts Pre-Heretgia. Post-Heretgia. Llegir més Galeria Fonts Extret, traduït i adaptat de Lexicanum, Wikihammer 40k UK i Wikihammer 40k ESP. * Apocalypse (4th Edition) * Codex: Eye of Terror (3rd Edition), pg. 16 * Codex: Space Marines (6th Edition), pp. 8, 55, 66-72, 78, 146-147 * Clan Raukaan - A Codex: Space Marines Supplement (Digital Edition) (6th Edition) * Codex: Space Marines (5th Edition), pp. 8, 27, 30, 45 * Codex: Space Marines (4th Edition), pp. 8, 45, 72 * Codex: Tau (4th Edition) * Dataslate: Centurion Siegebreaker Cohort * Deathwatch: First Founding (RPG), pp. 6-13 * Deathwatch: The Outer Reach (RPG), pp. 20-21 * Games Day UK Pamphlet (2005) * Hammer & Bolter Issue 7, "Flesh" by Chris Wraight * Horus Heresy: Collected Visions * How To Paint Space Marines * Index Astartes III, "Hand of Justice - The Iron Hands Space Marine Chapter" * Index Astartes: Company Champions (Digital Edition), pp. 26-27 * Planetstrike (4th Edition) * The Horus Heresy - Book Two: Massacre by Alan Bligh, pp. 64-91, 230-237 * Warhammer 40,000: Compendium (1st Edition) * Warhanner 40,000: Rogue Trader (1st Edition) * White Dwarf 290 (US), "The Flesh Is Weak" * White Dwarf 286 (US), "The Eye of the Storm: Space Marine Chapters fighting in the Eye of Terror", pp. 66-71 * White Dwarf 281 (US), "Codex Eye of Terror: The 13th Black Crusade" * White Dwarf 263 (AUS), "Index Astartes - Iron Hands" * White Dwarf 262 (US), "Index Astartes First Founding: Hand of Justice, The Iron Hands Space Marine Chapter" * White Dwarf 197 (US), "For They Shall Know No Fear", pp. 22-29 * Fulgrim (Novel) by Graham McNeill * The First Heretic (Novel) by Aaron Dembski-Bowden * Promethean Sun (Novella) by Nick Kyme * Age of Darkness (Anthology) Edited by C.Z. Dunn, "Little Horus" by Dan Abnett * The Primarchs (Anthology), "Feat of Iron" by Nick Kymes and "The Lion" by Gav Thorpe * Kryptos (Ebook) by Graham McNeill * Angel Exterminatus (Novel) by Graham McNeill * Legacies of Betrayal (Anthology), "Riven" (Short Story) by John French * Black Library Games Day Anthology (2012-2013), "The Blessing of Iron" (Short Story), by Anthony Reynolds * Brothers of the Snake (Novel) by Dan Abnett * Innocence Proves Nothing (Novel) by Sandy Mitchell * Iron Hands (Novel) by Jonathan Green * Mechanicum (Novel) by Graham McNeill * Rogue Star (Novel) by Andy Hoare * Scourge the Heretic (Novel) by Sandy Mitchell * Star of Damocles (Novel) by Andy Hoare * Wrath of Iron (Novel) by Chris Wraight * Iron Warriors (Novella) by Graham McNeill * The Seventh Serpent (Novella) by Graham McNeill * Flesh (Ebook) by Chris Wraight * The Heraclitus Effect (Ebook) by Graham McNeill * Veritas Ferrum (Audio) by David Annandale * Waiting Death (Audio) by Steve Lyons * Forge World - Ferrus Manus, Primarch of the Iron Hands * Forge World - Iron Father * Forge World - Iron Hands Legion Gorgon Terminators * Forge World - Iron Hands Medusan Immortals * Forge World - Iron Hands Legion MK III Squad Categoria:Capítol de Marines Espacials‏‎ Categoria:Legions de Marines Espacials‏ Categoria:Marines Espacials‏‎